In-vivo imaging systems helpful in providing in-vivo imaging are known in the art. Autonomous in-vivo imaging devices, such as swallowable capsules, may move through or around a body lumen or body cavity, imaging as they move along. However, the direction or orientation of the in-vivo imaging device at the time that an image was acquired may be uncertain.
Furthermore, since a typical in-vivo imaging device may change direction and therefore image a specific location from more than one angle or location, it may be difficult for an operator of such an in-vivo imaging system to determine whether each particular location has been imaged one or more times etc. It may similarly be difficult for an operator to determine whether particular locations, such as hidden pathologies, have been imaged or imaged adequately.
Furthermore, it may be desirable to reconstruct three-dimensional information on a visualized object. Camera orientation information associated with each frame may be needed for such three-dimensional reconstruction.
Therefore it would be highly advantageous to have a system and method for determining the orientation of an in-vivo imaging device at the time of image acquisition.